This invention relates to a connector which is to be connected with a card such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-B 4733610 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 27, the connector 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a base member 910 (holding member) and a contact terminal 920 (contact). The base member is formed with recesses 912 and shoulder portions 914. The shoulder portions 914 cover the recesses 912 from above, respectively. The contact terminal 920 has an end formed with a movable end portion 922. The contact terminal 920 also has an opposite end (not shown) held by the base member 910 so that the movable end portion 922 is movable. The movable end portion 922 is formed with engagement portions 924. When the movable end portion 922 is moved upward, the engagement portions 924 are engaged with the shoulder portions 914, respectively. This engagement prevents the movable end portion 922 from being moved beyond a bottom surface 910B of the base member 910. The thus-arranged contact terminal 920 is prevented from being buckled when a card (not shown) is inserted into the connector 900. Otherwise, the contact terminal 920 might be buckled because of an abutment of the movable end portion 922 with the card.
Referring to FIG. 27, the movable end portion 922 might be bent upon in accompany with the insertion of the card (not shown) so that edges 926 of the engagement portions 924 are brought into abutment with the shoulder portions 914, respectively. If the edges 926 are brought into abutment with the shoulder portions 914, resilience of the spring of the contact terminal 920 becomes lower. The edges 926 supported by the spring with such low resilience might damage the shoulder portions 914. Moreover, if the connector 900 receives an impact due to dropping, etc. under a state where the edges 926 are stuck in the shoulder portions 914, the contact terminal 920 might be damaged.